1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical character reader which reads stored date and supplies it to an information processing equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in this kind of optical character reader, characters, marks and the like stored on paper and other media are read and input into an information processing equipment such as a word processor or a computer. This kind of conventional optical character reader has the following problems.
(1) In the case that identical data is frequently read, it is required to read the respective date from an memory medium each time, resulting in a complicated operation.
(2) Since the optical character reader is connected to the information processing equipment via a cable, there is a limit to the use of the optical character reader.
(3) It is difficult to select and read required characters and character strings alone.
(4) A translation function is not provided.